


~Bound for Life~

by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue we never got, F/F, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic
Summary: This takes place during Bloodbound Book 2 chapter 1 diamond scene. MC (Selena) gets invited to Kamilah’s apartment. ~ ~ ~





	~Bound for Life~

Kamilah hands Selena a glass of crimson red wine as they gaze out the large window pane into the city below. Every so often, Selena sneaks a glance over at the woman, trying to ascertain the best way to break the silence. 

“You know, you aren’t as subtle as you’d like to think,” remarked Kamilah. She turns toward her guest, revealing a small smirk. 

A slight blush creeps over Selena’s cheeks. She grins and replies, “Would you prefer a staring contest, then?”

With an eyebrow raised, the vampire responds instantly, “I am beginning to notice a trend here. Whenever you get nervous, you suggest some sort of competition to get the attention off of you.”

Selena’s eyes go wide and her heart starts to hammer. It takes her a moment to gain enough composure to stammer out a reply.

“I ask a question, you answer truthfully. If you can’t answer, you take a shot. Simple. Got it?”

Kamilah chuckles as she gracefully takes a seat on the chaise. “Now I see why you and Lily get along so well. This doesn’t sound like a real game, but for you, I’ll bite.”

Selena takes a seat across from her hostess and pours two shots into the delicate glasses on the table.  
“First question. Okay, what’s your favorite color? Oh, or how about favorite genre of music? Have you been to any concerts? I could totally see you headbanging along to Queen! Have you ever read any vampire novels? Wait! Let me think. How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“I thought you said one question. That is cheating.” Kamilah settles further into the pillows. “That means I win. This is rather easy.”

“No! I mean no, you can’t actually win or lose. I just made it up to get to know each other more. I mean, you’ve seen and done so much. I just want to know more about you. Don’t get me wrong, kissing an immortal vampire is great and all, but I want understand everything you’ve ever experienced. I want to feel what you’ve felt, see what you’ve seen. I want our connection to be even stronger.”

For a brief moment, Selena sees something like shock on Kamilah’s face, but she blinks and it’s gone. Kamila’s gaze hardens ever so slightly to try mask the confusion felt within.

“Selena, it is both physically and mentally impossible for you to experience even a fraction of what I have been through. And besides, I would not wish that on even my worst enemies.”  
Utterly puzzled by Kamilah’s reaction, Selena feared she had somehow managed to anger the vampire. The playful, relaxed atmosphere had vanished and Selena started to panic internally. Had she said something wrong or perhaps even offended her? 

Not knowing what to say, she stares at her drink and stays quiet.

After a few nerve-wracking moments, Kamilah looks away and exhales softly. “Green.”

“What?” 

“My favorite color is green. Unless you are referring to fashion. Then it is black with hints of either silver or gold. I prefer music that is mellow to promote productivity and efficiency. And I do not know what headbanging has to do with music, but I have indeed banged some heads together. Ahh…you already know that from the incident with The Baron.”

Struck absolutely speechless, the mortal could only listen as the vampire went on.

“I have read Carmilla and Dracula. And I was twenty-four when I had my first kiss. Now I believe you owe me some answers as well.”

Selena blinks, then smiles. “Ask away.”

The two females continued on deep into the night, asking question after question. Sometime during their little “game,” they ended up on Kamilah’s lavish bed as they regarded the stars through the breathtaking skylight directly above them.

Kamilah suddenly sits up. “Selena, I have a serious question for you. And I will not get angry at your answer. All I ask is that you answer truthfully.”

The girl nods and goes to sit up, hoping that whatever Kamilah was going to say next would bring them closer together. 

“If Priya ever invited you over…” she hesitates, trying to hide her unease behind a mask of indifference, “I guess what I am trying to ask is--Ahem. Are you attracted to Priya LaCroix?”

Stunned, Selena has to compose herself after catching her mouth on the floor. “Honestly, a few months ago I may have thought about it once or twice.”

“Ah,” the vampire answers a little disappointedly and starts to turn away.

“But no. And perhaps this is a little cliché, but I choose to love you and only you. Now and forever.”

And then Selena reaches over and hugs Kamilah, a powerful, immortal goddess, so tight that Kamilah questions whether or not mortals really do have hidden abilities.

As they both pull away, Selena smirks.

“What?”

“Now it’s my turn,” she replies. “You don’t have to answer if this makes you uncomfortable. I won’t make you drink or anything. I believe you already won the game anyway so-“

“Selena,” Kamilah cuts in. “Just spit it out already.”

She clears her throat and take a deep breath in. “Okay, here it goes. Why me? Out of all the other millions of people in the world, both human and other, why do you choose to spend time with me?”

Kamilah stood so abruptly that Selena’s eyes barely registered what had happened. In an instant, the vampire was next to the shot glasses and Selena suspected their game was over.

“That is an easy question. I love you.”

The girl, somewhat frustrated, replies, “That’s not what I asked.”

“I know. I wasn’t finished yet. But first…” She drinks her shot.

“You are the most remarkable, utterly beautiful, kind, loyal soul I have ever met,” she counters. “And besides,” she smiles, showing two gleaming white fangs. “I thought it would be better to show you.”

Kamilah’s eyes flash red as she makes her way over to Selena. And when she looks over to the human-no, her human- she cannot hide the unmistakable joy on her face.

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
